Proms Nightmare: After the Kidapping
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: Sam's in for a lot of hell from her kidnappers. Can the police find her before it's too late?


-NEW SCENE-

-NEW SCENE-

"Alright now settle down!" Ms. Briggs hollered through the microphone. All the music stopped and the entire graduating class was focused on the Scottish teacher. In her hand was an envelope. "Here, I have the prom king and queen nominations. I will call their names and they will come up on stage."

A gigantic screen projected down the stage and a movie started to show. A girls school picture came up.

"Here are the Prom Queen nominations. Carly Shay." The technical crew did a nice job of showing a clear view of Carly's sassy smile. "A strait A student. She's competed in track and lacrosse all four years of her year's at Ridgeway and has participated in the Eco-Club for a greener planet."

"Where's Sam?" Jake asked.

"She's missing the most important part." Said Valerie.

"She'll be coming." Said Harper. "Don't worry."

"Sam's a nominee." Said Carly. "She needs to be down here."

"I'll call her." Jonah got his Pear Phone out of his jacket and walked off a few feet. "Just get on stage."

"Tasha James."

The rich girl's school picture showed up on the big screen. The middle class society students sighed and rolled their eyes. A video of her at a student council meeting was playing.

"President of the Senior Prom committee and captain of the Ridgeway varsity dance and cheerleading teams."

Tasha trotted up to the stage, like a Victoria's Secret model desperately trying too hard to expose too much. Her heels were too high and her dress was far too feminine. Her sidekicks clapped and cheered yet they didn't sound encouraging.

"She's not answering." Said Jonah. He sighed and disconnected the line.

"Sam Puckett." Ms. Briggs called out the forth prom queen nominee. Sam's pretty smile illuminated the darkness of the ballroom. "President of the Anti-Animal Testers Club and Treasurer of Amnesty International. Sam's played lacrosse and ran track with Carly all four years of her high school carrier. They also perform on their hit web show iCarly."

A clip showed from years ago when the girls pumped air into a watermelon. Everyone chuckled at the moment they heard Freddie begging Sam to not blow up his new pants. Freddie covered his eyes.

"The Prom King nominations are the dates of the Prom Queen nominations. Harper St. Angelo."

Carly's date stepped up to the stage.

"Had only spent one year at Ridgeway but has participated in vast activities. President of the Rock Band club and a participant in making the earth greener." Everyone seemed surprised that Jake Randall wasn't nominated for Prom King. Apperatly, it didn't interest him that much. His date wasn't nominated so he obviously didn't want anything to do with it. Tasha's boyfriend came up and Ms. Briggs only said he was captain of the football team and the wrestling team's all star.

"Freddie Benson."

Another strange thing too, to have Freddie Benson, the tech wiz with the crazy mother to have a chance of being his classes Prom King. He was a dorky little kid before despite his muscular appearance and charming good smile. Shannon Mitchell once again looked at him with that desperate, longing stare. As he went up on the stage, all the school pictures popped up on the screen and flipped over to show the nominees in their prom pictures.

"Are all the nominees here?" Ms. Briggs asked.

"Sam's not." Said Carly. "She went upstairs and hasent come down."

"Well I guess we'll have to start without her..." Ms. Briggs sighed. "And Ridgeways class of 2012 prom king and queen are..." she flipped the tab of the envelope and took out a blue velevet card. "Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett."

Tasha's friends gasped and Sam's friends from all over cheered for her. Tasha popped out of her spot outraged. "What?" she shrieked. "There must be some kind of mistake!"

"Sorry Tasha." Said Ms. Briggs. "The class voted."

Tasha snatched the card. "You just don't want me to win!" Then she looked at the card and ripped it. "This can't be happening!" It looked like the bitch was going to cry.

"There are always beauty pageants." Said Ms. Briggs with a proud smirk. "Better luck there?"

Freddie couldn't share the triumph of being king without his queen on the stage with him. Before the student council had a chance to put the cheap crown on his head, he was off.

"Sam!" he shouted for his girlfriend the moment he stepped in the suite. "Sam!"

It didn't look like she went missing. The beds were made and the floor was spotless. The maid didn't even come to clean up the room. The only new feature to the room was a yellow Post It note on the dresser.

_Fredward,_

_ We took Sam from here. She's fine... for now. If you want her back, hurry on over. In three days she'll be dead unless you meet us at the house. Were armed._

And all three signatures were sighned on the bottom. Freddie gritted his teeth and smahed the lamp next to him.

"Idiot! How could I let this happen?"

"Whats wrong?" Carly asked as she entered the room.

"Sam's been taken by Gibby, Nevel and Jeremy."

Carly looked like she as about to faint. Freddie pointed out the bed and she nodded. He got out his phone.

"Dad."

"Hey Freddo, how's prom?" Mr. Benson, the Seattle chief asked.

"Sam's been kidnapped."

"Well what do you know?" Henry asked as he put his doughnut on a plastic party plate.

"The kidnappers signed their names on the bottom of the note. I don't know why they'd reveal themselves but they say their armed."

"Ok. I'm coming over."

"Were at the dock of Lake Christina."

"Prom on a cruise eh? Well tell your clan that party's over and meet me outside."

"Will do." Freddie turned the Carly. "C'mon, were gonna find her."

Carly gathered the others and told her what was going on. They were the first ones to leave the prom which was upsetting. The gondolier took them to the dock and they waited about fifteen minutes when three police cars pulled up.

-NEXT SCENE-

Sam's eyes couldn't tell if they were open or not. The room was pitch-dark with the sound of crickets outside the window singing. She was laid down on a stretcher, most likely an ambulance stretcher. When she was fully awake and her mind was completely charged up, Sam remembered what happened before she was knocked out. Her heart surged faster as she tried to get up. She couldn't get up to escape through; at least six leather straps held her down.

As far as she could look, the basement was dull and freezing with stone walls and a hard cold floor. Her dress was tossed on the ground like a piece of trash and the kidnappers put some different clothes on her. A camcorder was staring right at her as was a picture on the wall. The lights turned on and footsteps entered the room.

Freddies phone started ringing. He nearly refused to answer it but Carly wanted him to just hang up so the annoying ringtone would stop. He pressed the green button and saw "Video Chat Waiting". It must have been Frank. He answered, thinking it was his cousin, Frank who called him by video chat all the time.

"Frank, now's not the time." He didn't bother to look at the screen until no one responded. "What the..." Lights on the screen flickered on and he saw Sam, strapped to a stretcher wakeing up. She started to scream and move around but it was no use. A chubby figure, well three chubby figures entered the camera shot, one of them holding a vaccine.

"No, no, no!" Sam screamed as the needle dug into her skin. "Stop!"

Freddie gritted his teeth with anger. Gibby turned around and looked at the camera.

"Hello Fredward."

"What did you just do to her?" Freddie snapped.

"Nothing harmful, just something to calm her down with." Gibby was rather calm at Freddies fearful remark. Sam's eyes closed again and her head fell against the mat.

"Where are you?" Freddie snapped again.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Gibby laughed. "Just because I told you at the note that we took Sam doesn't mean I'm telling you where I am. But you have three days to find out..."

"Damn you Gibby!"

"We wont harm her." He bent down and caressed Sam's neck. "Yet. Now listen closely Benson. If you save her tonight, she won't be harmed, physically. One night, we'll break every bone she has until she crippled. Two nights and she'll be pregnant. Three nights... I think you get the idea..."

"Well in one night, I'll make sure all three of you are beaten the shit out of, thrown in prison and then banned from the United States!"

"You can't scare us Freddie. Now you better hurry up. Sam looks like she's having a seizure..."

The phone went dead.

"Who was that?" Mr. Benson asked.

"The kidnappers. It was a video chat too."

"Well where were they?"

"A basement I suppose. It has to be one of their houses. With social lives like theirs, I don't think anyone else would let them hide in their basement."

When they got to the station, Mr. Benson made a call to Gibby's parents.

"This is Officar Henry Benson with the Seattle Police." He said. "Your son Gilbert is involved in the kidnapping of a student from the prom and we need information."

The phone was on speaker. Gibby's mother was speechless.

"I think you have the wrong number."

"I think I dont." Said Mr. Benson. "Sheila, when did you last see your son?"

"When he left with his friends to the prom!" Gibby's mother cried.

"Do you have a basement?"

"Of coarse I do."

"Ask her if it has stone walls." Said Freddie.

"Does it have stone walls?"

"No! Now I can't imagine how Gibby would be involved in something like this, he's a sweet kid!"

"Please remain in your house. If the doorbell rings, don't answer it."

"Well she's not at Gibby's." Freddie sighed.

NEW SCENE

Sam inhaled the air around her heavily as if there was barely any air at all. The one leather strap that pressed against her ribs was basically crushing them. Soon, they were going to snap. Jeremy put the camera away and joined his crime pals in starring at what before them looked like a gold skeleton. Sam was forced to look at them with teary eyes.

"Don't ask why." Gibby snapped. "For years you've been bullying us and were put up with it. I'm sick of the wedgies and Jeremy's sick—"

"Ahem!" Jeremy cleared his throat.

"I mean, 'tired' of you poking fun at him for his condition."

"What does Nevel have to do with this?" Sam gasped in her weak, silent voice.

"He just hates you. And incase if you want to know where you are, you're not at any of our houses."

"That's all we'll say." Said Nevel. "Any questions before we start to make things like hell?"

Gibby pulled out the knife he used to murder the maid and the three crewmen. It was still stained with their blood. The soggy eyes widened and Sam started to get out of control, like Frankenstein.

"No!" she screamed. "NO!"

"Shut up!" Gibby pounded his fist on her chest. "Jeremy, how strong is that vaccine?"

"It's the strongest I could buy; the drug dealer had nothing else."

"Do you have more?"

"Of course." He took out another vaccine shot from his pocket. Nevel muffled Sam's screams with all his effort. Sam bit the center but he still refused to give in. Jeremy pulled the sleeve of the shirt they put on her and without cleaning the location of the injection, stabbed the needle into her bloodstream. The poor girl's scream could break the ears of an opera singer.

"How long will it last?"

"I don't know, an hour."

"When it wears off again we'll just get her a gag."

"But for now she might be too tired to speak. What I'm concerned about is if she falls asleep."

"Keep waking her up! She has to be awake for this!"

Gibby scraped the knife on the wall, leaving a mark. "Let's begin."

NEW SCENE

Jake pulled into the Puckett's driveway. The nights were still on and they could hear reruns of Project Runway. Carly, Valerie and Jonah were with him. They first stopped at Skybucks for energy coffee for the case. They didn't want to sleep through it.

Jake sighed and rang their doorbell. A woman, around her forties answered them. She gave Sam her blonde hair and her blue eyes and was very thin. In her hand was a Budwiser. Her face looked drained out and colorless.

"Mrs. Puckett?"

"Yeah."

Jake wasn't sure at first but Valerie nodded at him. She knew Sam's mom before.

"Come in why don't you?"

The graduates walked into the tiny house that Mrs. Puckett shared with Sam. Everything was old fashioned. No DVD player, an old computer and more idems that didn't fit into their time period.

"Shouldn't you be at the afterparty?" Mrs. Puckett asked.

"It got cancelled."

"Why's that?"

"That's sorta the reason we came." Said Carly. "We have some bad news."

"Like really bad news." Jonah added.

"Try me." Mrs. Puckett took another sip of her beer.

"Sam's been kidnapped." Jake stated, sadly yet calmly. "Were very sorry."

"Wait what?"

"Three guys broke into the suite and took her. They left a note and their names were signed on the bottom, but they didn't say where they took her."

Mrs. Puckett looked like she was about to have a stroke. The glass bottle fell on the tiled kitchen floor and shattered to deadly shards.

"Mrs. Puckett..."

"My Sammy?"

"Mrs. Puckett!"

The woman fell to the floor like a broken robot.

"Call 911." Said Jake. Carly told the emergency room to bring an ambulance and waited.

Valarie pressed her hands together and prayed. "God, I know it's been a while, but please, I prey to you that Sam will come back untouched. Please be with me."

She formed the sign of the cross and went back to Jakes car.

NEW SCENE

Freddie scanned the school pictures of Jeremy, Gibby and Nevel from the yearbook and enlarged them on the computer, then printed out their pictures along with Sam's.

"Makes copies of these." He told a young officer in training. "Those men are wanted for taking that girl; I need them to be posted on the news and sent to every senior who goes to Ridgeway."

"Yes sir."

"And next time I see pictures of these men, they better be mugshots."

"Very well."

Freddie returned to his dad's office with two coffees and sat down in front of him.

"I gave the judge a call." Said Mr. Benson still typing on his computer.

"We haven't even caught them yet." Said Freddie.

"The judge is Jeremy's father."

Freddies eyes widened with surprise as he laughed. "Cant wait for the trial."

"Well he said the same thing Gibby's mother did. Ah geez."

"What?"

"I can't seem to track down the location. I called the wireless company that Sam's using and they can't seem to track down her number."

"What do you mean?"

"The service she's using has a feature on the phones that police use to find them if their missing. Usually, people who run away or are kidnapped have their phones in their pockets. We call the company and have them turn on the phones locator. So far, they don't see Sam's phone."

"Chances are the phone is still on the boat." Said Freddie. "Why would the kidnappers take her stuff too?"

"Maybe they thought there was money in there. A lot of criminals do. Did you call the Papperman's yet?"

"I'm doing that now." Said Freddie. He flipped through the yellow pages and found the number of the only household with the name of 'Papperman'. Nevel's mother answered.

"Mrs. Papermen, hi. This is Freddie Benson, the technical producer of iCarly."

"It's almost midnight. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I have questions concerning Nevel. Did he and his friends come to your house?"

"No." said Mrs. Paperman. "Why?"

"Nevel and two other guys kidnapped my girlfriend and we can't find their exact location. We contacted all three houses."

"Well Nevel would never..."

"He did. Thank you for your time. Lock your doors and get a good rest."

"Not at Nevel's?" Mr. Benson asked.

"We didn't put a dent in anything."

NEW SCENE

At first, all the guys did was take turns caressing Sam's chest. They promised Freddie they wouldn't hurt her until the next day so Gibby set the knife on the counter. Nevel pulled a light over Sam's eyes. She tried to look away as it burst into life for her eyes felt like they were on a stove.

"I'm bored." Said Gibby.

"Should we call the master down?" Nevel asked.

The master? What master? Sam wondered.

"But I want to torment her."

"Tomorrow I promise." Said Gibby. "Tonight, it's Rubin's turn. Let him have his fun. C'mon, there's beer upstairs."

Rubin! That weird kid from eighth grade that Sam hasn't seen since the Cheesecake Warehouse. She didn't see him coming down the stairs. Coming up next was flirting in a foreign language of geek.

"There's my prize." He said. Wow, he spoke normal English now. Sam never thought he'd learn but apparently, the 'slang' he used to speak got old. He did look slightly attractive but still didn't catch Sam's eye. His face was only inches from hers. "Remember me?"

Sam couldn't speak so she nodded. Her flawless face was dripping with sweat.

"Your even prettier than before."

"Please... no..."

"No what?"

Sam gasped for air again but this time coughed several times. Rubin loosened the straps so they'd only hold her down. She took a deep breath and immediately felt much better. Rubin caressed her head lovingly and listened to her whimper. "I'm not going to harm you... I've wanted to do this since I saw you in person..."

He felt a sense of great power when he placed his hand on her thigh. Sam was shocked with a surge of helplessness. She began to sob a little louder. Rubin traced his finger from her thigh to her neck, and then looked deep in her eyes. He pressed his lips against Sam's. Her eyes widened in disgust. Rubin kissed her over and over giving her his nasty beer breath. Soon, he shoved his tongue in her throat. Angry, Sam bit it and wasn't afraid to cut it off. Rubin cursed in pain.

"Damn you bitch!"

Frustrated, he opened the drawer on the wall and got out a cloth. A knot was tied in the center.

"You want to play hard? We'll play the hard way!" He shoved the knot in her mouth and tied the other end behind her hair. "Boy's! Get down here!"

NEW SCENE

Freddie sighed. They tired everything so far. Nothing. Zip. Saddened, he looked through the yearbook. The news was on the TV.

"In the mean time we have a new story just come in." Chinita Mory, the newswoman said. "Star of iCarly webshow, Sam Puckett has disappeared at her school's prom. Sources say she was kidnapped and a note was left behind. It is believed that Gilbert Ace, Jeremy Turpin, and Nevel Paperman took Sam somewhere."

The pictures of the boys showed. "If you see them or have seen them previously, give the Seattle Police Department a call."

"What's wrong?" Gibby asked.

"She bit me!" Rubin complained. Gibby punched Sam in the abdomen and then the jaw.

"So are you done?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm through!"

"Then we skip to the next night." Gibby gripped the knife in his hand.

Back in the station, the phone on Henry's desk rang.

"Seattle Police." He answered.

"I am on a steakout now because I can't leave my house and I'm seeing suspicious activity across the street." A woman's voice said. "Three men carried a bag, I bet with a body in it into my neighbor's house."

"Did you see a woman with them?"

"I think that was in the bag. I don't know what their doing but I think they were just mentioned on the news a few minutes ago."

"Can you tell me the residents?"

"Rubin Goddard is the only one home now. His parents are out. I think he's up to no good."

"Well thank you mam, we'll be there soon." He slammed the phone down and picked up his keys. "Let's go Freddie."

"Where are we going?" Freddie asked.

"We need officers coming with us!" Henry called. "To the Goddard's house. Their neighbor witnessed them walk into his house. Freddie looked down at the yearbook page and looked for the last name Goddard. He saw Rubin's cheesy smile.

"Should of known!" Freddie growled. "He's always crushed on her."

Sam started to scream through the cloth and beg for mercy. Gibby flipped over her wrist.

"You had years to stop." He said.

"Now you're going to get it, bitch!" Jeremy cried.

Sam screamed as her wrist was cut open. Blood flowed out onto the floor.

"You know what?" Nevel asked. "Let's just skip to the part where we screw her."

Sam's eyes widened up farther. Despite her being weak from the vaccine, she started to struggle in the bonds and attempt to break the straps.

"This should be exciting."

Gibby praised. "Finally. I've been waiting years for this! You hear me Puckett? Years!"

Sam whimpered as Nevel kissed her temple and Jeremy ran his finger down her neck. Gibby reached his hands out for the crotch of the sweatpants' they put on Sam. The front door of the house slammed down.

"This is the police!" Freddie's voice rang out. "Come out with your hands up!"

"Shit!" Gibby hissed.

"Were busted, there's nowhere to hide!" said Rubin.

The basement door opened. Freddie and four other officers ran in armed with guns. Jeremy and Nevel pulled out theirs.

"Drop the weapon!" Freddie roared. "Step away from her and drop the gun!"

Mr. Benson came down.

Jeremy and Nevel dropped their arms on the ground. Freddie noticed Rubin crawl over to Sam and didn't hesitate to shoot.

"Arrest them." He demanded. Freddie went over to the stretcher and untied Sam. The poor girl sobbed as she buried her face in his chest. He carried her outside to the paramedic's.

Since that night, Sam stayed at Mr. Benson's home because she said she heard them in the house. The three boys' were sent to a high security prison in North Carolina. Sam hasn't seen them since them. That night, Freddie stayed in her bedroom and told her everything was alright.

"Sam, no matter what happens, I'll still be here. You know that right?"

"I know." Said Sam. "But I'm still afraid."

"Don't be. There's nothing to fear anyway. I love you."


End file.
